


Blessings

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-26
Updated: 2004-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Boromir's blessing...
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> The first of two short fics in honor of Boromir, on this day of days.

The night before his wedding, and Faramir cannot sleep. He tosses and turns, and finally gets out of bed, and paces.

He understands the nervousness; any bridegroom would feel nervous. But the restlessness... that is something more. For a brief moment, he misses his brother more keenly that ever... Boromir would have soothed him, talked him to sleep, even held Faramir if he asked.

Thinking of his brother makes him smile, even through the sorrow. _I wish you could be here, brother. You would like Eowyn, I think._

He settles back into bed, expecting to be up the whole night... and is pleasantly surprised when his eyes drift closed. As he settles into sleep, he feels a brief brush of lips on his forehead... and his brother's voice in his ear... "I love you, Faramir. My blessing on you both."


End file.
